Czy Tata kocha Mamę?
by T.E.D.S
Summary: TłUMACZENIE Co się stanie, gdy dzieci Roya usłyszą kilka nieprzyjemnych słów od byłej dziewczyny swojego ojca? One-shot, Royai.


Czy Tatuś kocha Mamusię

**Czy Tatuś kocha Mamusię?**

-To jakie kwiatki chciała mama? – zapytał Maes swoją bliźniaczą siostrę, Maeve. Wyszli kupić kwiatki dla mamy, a Black Hayate szedł za nimi, obserwując ich bacznie.

Zatrzymała się.

-Niczego nie możesz zapamiętać? Powiedziała, że chciałaby lilie. Przysięgam, masz pamięć jak tata.

-Przynajmniej umiem strzelać tak jak mama, no nie?

-Alchemia jest lepsza! – odparła Maeve i odsunęła się od brata.

-Wcale nie! – krzyknął, dobiegając do niej. Wbiegli do kwiaciarni, zostawiając Hayate'a na zewnątrz, i dopadli do lady. Stała za nią jakaś nieznajoma kobieta.

-Ty nie jesteś panią Carleton! – zauważył Maes.

-Nie, ona zachorowała, więc ją teraz zastępuję.

-Aha! – powiedzieli oboje z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Jesteście bardzo mali jak na przyjście tu tylko we dwójkę…

-Wcale nie! Mamy już osiem lat! – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

-I umiemy o siebie zadbać! – dodała z dumą Maeve. – I mamy naszego dużego pieska!

-Ach tak? – zapytała kobieta, rozbawiona. Ta dwójka była taka słodka…

-Grace, nie wiesz, kim są te dwa bachory? – zapytała kobieta wchodząca z przyjaciółką do sklepu.

-A ty wiesz, co to jest dziwka? – odpowiedziała ostro Maeve. Nie lubiła być nazywana bachorem, a ta kobieta była dziwką… a przynajmniej mieściła się w tatusiowej definicji dziwki. Kobieta zignorowała ten komentarz.

-To są szczeniaki od Roya Mustanga!

-Roy Mustang miał dzieci? – zapytała Grace. – Tak długo nie byłam w Centrali, nie miałam pojęcia!

-Halo! Jesteśmy tutaj! – zawołał Maes, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę dorosłych.

-No cóż, poślubił Rizę Hawkeye, gdy tylko się dowiedział, że spodziewa się tej dwójki! – kobieta nachyliła się tak, że jej oczy były na poziomie oczu dzieci. – Wiedzieliście, że wasz tatuś poślubił waszą mamusię tylko dlatego, że nie wyglądałoby dobrze, gdyby zrobił inaczej? On nigdy nie kochał waszej mamy. On tylko ją wykorzystywał.

-To nieprawda! – oświadczył Maes. – Tatuś kocha mamusię!

-Nie, nie kocha. Wasz tata był strasznym kobieciarzem zanim się urodziliście.

-Karin! – krzyknęła Grace.

-Nawet ta tutaj Grace – kobieta wskazała na kobietę za ladą – była z nim na randce! Wasz tata nigdy nie chciał żenić się z waszą mamą albo mieć was. Byliście błędem!

-Ale… tata… - zaczął Maes, powstrzymując łzy. Maeve wybuchła.

-Tata nas kocha!

-Nie, nie kocha. Kiedy randkowałam z waszym tatą, powiedział mi, że mu wcale nie zależy na waszej mamie, i że ona jest tylko starą, nudną kobietą. Więc, skoro nie kocha waszej mamy, to was też.

-Mnie też to powiedział. – zaśmiała się druga kobieta.

Karin wstała.

-Nie powinniście byli się urodzić! Biedne maleństwa! Wasz tata w końcu zostawi was i waszą mamę!

-Nie, on nas nie zostawi! – powiedziała Maeve, chwytając brata za rękę i ciągnąc go ze sklepu.

-Wynoś się! – wrzasnęła na kobietę Grace.

-Dlaczego? To była tylko moja mała zemsta na Mustangu. Nigdy nie powinien mnie porzucać dla tej głupiej Hawkeye.

-Powiedziałam WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Karin pociągnęła nosem pretensjonalnie i wyszła.

-O mój… - westchnęła głośno Grace. Postanowiła po pracy zadzwonić do Roya i Rizy i wyjaśnić, co zaszło. Nie chciała, żeby któreś z nich pomyślało, że coś z tego wyszło z jej ust.

--

Maes i Maeve usiedli pod drzewem niedaleko domu. Black Hayate spotkał ich tam i położył głowę na kolanach Maeve, podczas gdy Maes oparł się o niego.

-Czy… czy ty myślisz… że to, co powiedziała tamta podła baba… to prawda? – zapytała Maeve.

-Nie wiem… co to jest ko-bie-ciarz?

-Nie wiem… ale… wiemy, że on jest kimś takim… bo wujek Havoc go tak zawsze nazywa…

-Więc jeśli to prawda… to tata nie może kochać ani nas, ani mamy… - Maes pociągnął nosem.

-Co jeśli nas zostawi? Co się wtedy z nami stanie? – zapytała Maeve.

Maes wstał.

-Musimy się opiekować mamą! Jeżeli tata nie kocha mamy to my musimy ją kochać ekstra!

Maeve uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-TAK!

Ale po chwili znów zmarszczyła brwi.

-Ale tatę też kocham….

Maes westchnął.

-Ja też… ale jeśli on nie kocha mamy to my też nie możemy go kochać!

Wstał i podał siostrze rękę.

-Chodź, przytulimy mamę.

-Jasne! – powiedziała, chwytając go za rękę. Hayate ziewnął i poszedł za nimi do domu.

Roy czytał gazetę, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi i tupot stóp. Zerknął w górę i zauważył dwa cienie przechodzące koło drzwi jego gabinetu. Hayate wszedł do środka i obrzucił Roya spojrzeniem mówiącym „Jestem za stary na tych dwoje". Przemaszerował do kominka i zwalił się tam z nóg, co wywołało śmiech ze strony Roya.

-Może kupimy im dwa szczeniaki. Co ty na to, Hayate? – zagadnął Roy starego psa. Hayate podniósł głowę, zaszczekał i opuścił ją z powrotem.

--

-Mamusiu! – usłyszała Riza dwa znajome głosiki. Odwróciła się i po chwili oboje jej dzieci przytuliło ją z całych sił.

-Trochę czasu wam to zajęło. – powiedziała, rozbawiona. – Gdzie macie kwiaty? – zapytała, gdy zobaczyła, że nie mają.

Dzieci odepchnęły się i łzy zalśniły w ich oczach.

-My… yyyy… - mruknął Maes.

-Zapomnieliście? – podsunęła Riza.

-T… tak! Zapomnieliśmy! – powiedziała Maeve. Riza się roześmiała.

-Czy nie mówiłam, że tak będzie, jeśli was puszczę?

-Mówiłaś… - dzieci znów przytuliły się do Rizy.

-W porządku. Jutro kupię, jak będę na zakupach.

-Właśnie chciałem pójść wziąć pocztę. Przejdę się i kupię kwiaty. – oświadczył Roy, wchodząc do kuchni. Podszedł i chciał pocałować Rizę w policzek, ale dzieci go odepchnęły.

-Trzymaj się z dala od naszej mamy! – powiedział Maes.

Roy był zaskoczony zachowaniem syna, ale uśmiechnął się. Chciał położyć mu rękę na głowie, ale Maes się odsunął.

-Nie chcę cię blisko mamy! – powiedział.

-Ja też nie! – Maeve zgodziła się z bratem.

Roy i Riza popatrzyli po sobie pytająco. Riza przyklękła i dzieci objęły jej szyję. Przyjrzała się im uważnie i zmarszczyła brwi.

-Dlaczego nie chcecie, żeby tata był blisko mnie? – zapytała.

-Bo może cię skrzywdzić! – wykrzyknął Maes.

Roy mrugnął i przykląkł obok pozostałej trójki.

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „skrzywdzić"? nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym waszej mamy. – powiedział.

-Możesz ją skrzywdzić w środku. – rzekła Maeve.

-W środku?

-Kiedy sobie pójdziesz to mamę będzie tu bolało! – powiedziała Maeve, wskazując na serce. – Dlatego my mamę musimy mocno ukochać żeby jej tak bardzo nie bolało jak sobie pójdziesz!

To bardzo zdezorientowało Rizę i Roya. O czym, do licha, mówiły te dzieci? Spojrzeli na nie i zobaczyli łzy cisnące się do tych małych oczek.

-O co ci chodzi, że sobie pójdę? Nigdzie się nie wybieram. – rzekł Roy.

-Nie kochasz mamy ani nas i jesteśmy błędami więc sobie pójdziesz!

-Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! Zaczekaj chwilę, młody człowieku. Niby dlaczego cię nie kocham?

-Kobieta w sklepie powiedziała że byłeś kobieciarzem i że chodziłeś z masą innych kobiet i że ożeniłeś się z mamą tylko dlatego że mama miała nas i że to by źle wyglądało i dlatego…

-Dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy. – westchnął Roy. Jego syn był tak podobny to imiennika, że aż to przestało być zabawne. Maes mógł wyrzucać z siebie te zdania godzinami bez zaczerpnięcia powietrza.

-Jaka kobieta? – zapytał Roy.

-Kobieta za ladą nazwała ją Flaming czy jakoś tak! – wykrzyknął Maes.

-Karin? – domyśliła się Riza. Nienawidziła tej baby, która próbowała poderwać Roya od lat. Riza pomyślała, że ta kobieta nadal się nie poddała.

-Tak, właśnie tak! – stwierdziła Maeve.

Riza i Roy spojrzeli na siebie ze zrozumieniem. Roy wziął swoje dzieci i przytulił je mocno do siebie.

-Ona was okłamała, żeby się na mnie zemścić. To prawda, że się z nią raz spotkałem, ale to było dawno, bardzo dawno temu. Tak, wtedy spotykałem się z wieloma kobietami. I to prawda, że ożeniłem się z waszą mamą, kiedy się dowiedzieliśmy, że macie się urodzić, ale kochałem i cały czas kocham waszą mamę bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie.

-I nas też kochasz? – zapytał Maes.

-Tak, was też!

-I sobie nie pójdziesz?

-Nie, nigdzie nie pójdę.

Dwoje dzieci przycisnęło się do ojca.

-Kochamy cię, tatusiu! – zawołali oboje.

-Ja waszą dwójkę też bardzo kocham! – odparł Roy. Maeve szarpnęła go za rękaw.

-Mama się nie przytula! – zawołała. Riza uśmiechnęła się I podeszła bliżej. Roy chwycił ją w pasie i pocałował w usta.

-Buee… - mruknął Maes i oberwał od siostry.

--

-Rozumiem. – mruknął Roy. Byli całą rodziną w kwiaciarni i Grace opowiedziała im o tym, co się stało.

-Ja nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego. Uważam, że wasze dzieci są wspaniałe. – powiedziała.

-Tak, ty jesteś zbyt miła żeby mówić takie rzeczy. – stwierdziła Riza.

-Lubimy cię, pani Grace! – zawołał Maes. – Powinnaś ożenić się z naszym wujkiem Havocem!

Ku zakłopotaniu dzieci, dorośli zareagowali tylko śmiechem.


End file.
